parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 Idea (Made By Daniel Pineda)
This is an idea for Thomas' Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by Daniel Pineda. Voice Actors and Cast (For Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, dubbed in English) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Toby as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) *Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) *BoCo as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo- Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids *Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux *Smudger as Ales Mansay (For Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta, dubbed in English) *Casey Jr as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army (The Thomas Cast as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as The Magic Mushroom (Edward is rude in Edward Strikes Out) (For Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64, dubbed in English) *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more (For Thomas' All-New Animated Series (aka Thomas: The Animated Series) *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Emily as Betina *James as Cookie *Duck as LacMac *Rosie as Flips *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Diesel 10 as The Great Rigatoni (Diesel 10 and The Great Rigatoni are both big strong and evil) *Spencer as Detective Grub (Spencer was a real villain in HOTR) *Daisy as Grub's Girlfriend *City of Truro as No. 7 Train (City of Truro and No. 7 Train are both trains) *The Chinese Dragon as Car Eating Monster Progammes *Speakonia *TextAloud *Rayman 2 Sound Effects *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *Trainz *MSTS *Cepstral Films * Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Gordon Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Super Thomas 64 DS (Nintendo DS) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Pufle's Chameleon Twist (Nintendo 64) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Wii Character Sports (Nintendo Wii) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Thomas Tennis (Nintendo 64) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * The Legend of Tillie: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo Gamecube) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Battle Trains: Global Assault (PlayStation 1) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Super Nintendo) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version * Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version Sound Effects Music Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Rayman's Dream Team Movie Spoofs